


Awkward Conversations (Best Day)

by edgarallanjo



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Amusement Parks, Awkward Romance, F/F, Fear of Heights, First Dates, First Kiss, Ruby and Sapphire were previously friends but are on their first date, Ruby is an awkward fuck, Ruby is the biggest hispanic butch ever, Sapphire is indian, hand holding, just like me wow, precious children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgarallanjo/pseuds/edgarallanjo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you take a girl to the amusement park, you have to go on a Ferris wheel.</p><p>Ruby had read about this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward Conversations (Best Day)

Ruby had read about this. When you take a girl to the amusement park, you 100% have to go on a Ferris wheel. And despite her near crippling fear of heights, she was determined to take her date the 50+ feet into the air.  
That's just how dates work.  
And if she didn't leave her house now, she was going to be late for it. After pocketing her wallet, she made a mad dash for the door, warm and humid summer air greeting her as she slammed the door behind her. Ruby and Sapphire had been friends since middle school, but to tell the truth she had only developed a crush on Sapphire when they had both started as freshmen the same homeroom. Fiery and brash as she was, it took her three years to work up enough courage to ask the level-headed loner on a date. (That small smile lit up her perfect face and she gave the most subtle nod she was capable of. Ruby felt as if she were on fire seeing her look so pleased.) When Ruby wasn't walking her to class, they always stole passing glances at each other in the halls, eyeing each other up and down whenever they weren't close enough to speak. When Ruby got stressed, as she so often did, most to approach her received a heavy glare, occasionally accompanied by cursing and very animated arm gestures, pacing, the cold shoulder, nonsensical rambling, etc. Sapphire would meet her angry and distressed eyes with an empathetic expression, and Ruby's eyes would soften. They would fill up with tears and she would storm off as if nothing had ever happened. They were never sad tears, just frustrated ones. She couldn't bear the thought that Sapphire might pity her. She did not want a pity date, and she certainly didn't want Sapphire thinking she was pitiable.  
To just about anyone, it was clear that they were a match made in heaven, and although Sapphire maintained her calm demeanor around Ruby, when she got home that day, she couldn't keep her grin concealed.  
It was already dark by the time Ruby had walked up to the dock, and she was more than pleased to see a patient Sapphire gazing up at the stars to keep herself busy while she waited. With a grin playing over her lips, she tried her best not to run to greet her date, (she might look too eager. Or like a serial killer -- smiling madly and sprinting at her date -- no, don't run) but instead maintain a moderate pace over to where she was standing.  
"Hey, Sapphire," she sighed. She almost couldn't breathe.  
"Hello, Ruby," was her simple response. "How are you?"  
"Better," she blurted, slapping a hand over her mouth in embarrassment. Fuck. 'Some things are meant for only you to hear, you genius,' said Ruby's head.  
Sapphire offered her a polite smile and reached over, lacing their fingers together without hesitation. Ruby's thick, calloused hands fit together so beautifully with Sapphire's soft, thin ones that it took her a second to realize she was holding her breath.  
"You look great," Ruby fumbled, her freckled cheeks dusting over with a bright red blush. She ran her free hand through her mop of short, dark hair.  
It was true. Sapphire looked beautiful. But to Ruby, Sapphire was breathtaking every day. The many many times she'd envisioned Sapphire wearing casual, unattractive, lazy-day clothes (no matter how creepy she called herself for doing so) she was still stunning. But if she didn't stop staring at her like a fucking dork, she'd miss what Sapphire was saying.  
"And you, as well, Ruby," was all she said, but it was enough to make Ruby's cheeks set fire. " I will rely on you to pick the attractions, as I've never done this before. I hope you don't mind."  
'You are the attraction,' said Ruby's brain. Ruby almost slapped herself.  
"Yeah! I mean no, I don't mind!" she stuttered. Fuck. "I actually had an idea of a ride you might like, so.."  
"Then I'd love to visit it," she replied, so enthusiastically that Ruby was nearly startled.  
Everything was so formal and confusing that it was getting hard to believe she'd been friends with Sapphire for nearly six years. How did she not know Sapphire hadn't ever been to an amusement park? -- especially when Beach City had a massive one every year! She knew everything about Sapphire! How much was there that she didn't know? Oh god, how much was there that Ruby hadn't shared with her? How could she call Sapphire her closest friend when she didn't even know that she had never been to an amusement park? Did Sapphire even like her? 'Please, God, Satan, Buddha, Allah, please let Sapphire like me.' Then there was a cool hand on her exposed shoulder and suddenly all she saw was Sapphire. Those gorgeous, concerned, crystal blue eyes that spoke to her soul peeking out from beneath her thick bangs and relaxing her. Her muscles had been tensed as she led Sapphire to their destination and she didn't even notice.  
"Ruby, are you alright? You know you can tell me what's bothering you," she said, and although it was hardly above a gentle murmur, it was the only thing Ruby could hear despite the bustling environment around her. "Huh? No! Nothing's wrong! Don't worry about it," she forced, trying to sound as convincing as possible (and failing horribly.) "Uh.. sorry if I squeezed your hand a little too tight. I was just.. in a hurry, I guess."  
'She knows you're lying,' said Brain Ruby in a sing song-y voice.  
Sapphire leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss on Ruby's warm cheek. It was intended as a comforting gesture, but it only had Ruby's face burning even hotter, and she couldn't even manage another full sentence before continuing her quick pace to her chosen attraction.  
The Ferris Wheel loomed overhead, taunting Ruby with it's spinning lights which flashed on and off at a rhythm so rapid an epileptic wouldn't be able to walk within a mile of it's existence. She felt a lump in her throat.  
She cared about Sapphire a lot. Dare say she loved her. But this was too much. Her phobia was too horrible for her to deal with and - 'No! You're doing it for Sapphire! This is what you do on a date and you're fucking doing it! Woman up!'  
Sapphire's smile lit up brighter than the demon wheel. Ruby felt weak in the knees.  
"I've only seen these in movies! They look so much bigger in person," she exclaimed, pure awe consuming her voice. "I'm sorry, that must sound ridiculous."  
"What? No! You're excited! That's good," Ruby replied, trying to ignore her pounding heart as the line in front of them shortened.  
"I can only imagine how stunning it must look from all the way up there," she cooed, and she couldn't have been happier if she tried.  
Ruby took Sapphire's hand in both of hers and ran her thumbs over the smooth skin. (Seems romantic, but is also preventing Ruby from losing her shit.) They were up next.  
Ronaldo was working the Ferris wheel, and he ushered the girls into an empty car before slamming the safety bar down over their chests with a beaming grin. The bar was cold, the wind was chilling her face, and she could suddenly feel every pulse of blood in her veins. Ruby had become very aware that Sapphire's hand was no longer intertwined with her own. She almost panicked - almost lost her mind and almost scrambled to latch on to Sapphire like she were the last human on earth. But before she finally went under, she kept her cool enough to grab her date's hand and offer a pathetic smile.  
Sapphire laid her head on Ruby's shoulder as they went up, and Ruby tried as hard as she could not to notice how high in the air she was. She tried her hardest, begged her mind to think of Sapphire and how close they were, how happy she must be to finally get to ride a Ferris wheel for the first time. Her mind was racing and she couldn't focus. She'd been gnawing at the same spot on her lip for so long it began to bleed just the slightest bit, and her breathing was so loud and labored that she almost couldn't hear what Sapphire was saying.  
There was a soft hand on her cheek and she still couldn't hear what Sapphire was saying, but it must've been important because from what Ruby can see through her tear-filled eyes, she kept repeating it.  
"..me."  
What?  
"Ruby.. me."  
She frantically tried to wipe her tears away because she didn't want her date to know how afraid she was, but she could finally make out what Sapphire was saying and she figured she'd lost that battle.  
"Ruby, look at me," she said, her voice soft with concern as she ran her thumb along Ruby's freckled cheek. And God was she worried. "I'm here, just look at me."  
And that was all it took for Ruby to stop everything and focus. Focus on Sapphire and how bright her eyes were even in the darkness, focus on the way the lights from below reflected from her long hair, and the way her voice showed no judgement, only concern. It was like this until they reached the bottom again and Ronaldo let them out. Sapphire squeezed Ruby's hand and practically dragged her back out to the dock so they could sit down.  
The only thing Ruby could manage doing was pulling her knees up to her chest and grumbling at herself in anger.  
"I ruined everything!" she yelled at herself. "All I wanted was for you to have a good time! That's all I wanted! You were supposed to be really happy up there, but I'm so stupid! Being afraid of heights is so fucking stupid and I ruined it all because of that! What kind of date am I if I ruin your good time?? What am I supposed to do now?? I fucked everything up and you probably don't even like me anymore. I'm such a fuck up!"  
"Ruby, please," she said, inhaling to speak again before being cut off.  
"No! I fucked up this entire date and it was supposed to be for you, but my stupid anxiety said it had to be all about me. I wanted you to be happy," she shouted, her fingers tightly gripping her arms to the point of dull pain.  
"Ruby, I understand what you're saying, but what about you? Your well being matters to me, and you never had to do that if it was going to affect you that badly. Had I known, I would have opposed the idea. This wasn't about me, it was about us," she replied, her tone gentle. Sapphire's hand found a spot on Ruby's arm.  
"You did nothing wrong, I promise you. It wasn't your fault that it happened and it isn't your fault that you dislike heights. I still like you and I still want to go on dates with you. Just because the first date was like this doesn't mean the others will, and if any of the other ones do turn out like this one, I will still be right here next to you. I promise."  
Ruby looked up from her arms and nearly began crying again. Before she realized it, her hands were cupping Sapphire's cheeks and their lips were pressed together. Ruby pulled away (no matter how much she really hated to) and pressed her forehead to her date's.  
"Thanks, Saphy," she muttered, her smile light and nervous.  
Sapphire placed a kiss to her forehead, her hand resting on top of Ruby's.  
"Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> i have been feeling like absolute garbage recently so i wrote about my babies  
> expect a little mac self insert fic soon bc i am punch out rubbish  
> I'm sorry if this is bad I wanted to finish it but lost my writing motivation part way through  
> oops


End file.
